


Valor

by Bookworm445



Series: Be Brave, Not Perfect [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bravery Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bravery Extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow Rivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423178) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



A shadow quietly slipped out of the Fukurōdani dorm. It looked back at it’s sleeping teammates, before walking down the hall towards the Locker Rooms, where a crack of light could be seen under the door. The figure slipped inside and could finally be seen for the first time - black hair, dark eyes. It was a pretty face. He was wearing pajama-style clothing with what looked like a white and blue sports team’s jacket overtop. The boy (for we know for sure that he is male) turned to the benches, where another boy was sitting. He also had dark hair, half of it falling across his face and over one eye. His eyes were golden, almost catlike. He was wearing much the same as the other man, but the jacket was red.

“I didn’t know.” The first one said. “Kuroo, I didn’t know! I spent so much time around him, and I never knew he was fighting with this - whatever it is!” he seemed frantic, almost like he was blaming himself for something.

“Akaashi!” The one called Kuroo snapped, standing up and walking over to the panicked one. “It’s not your fault. I spend time around him too, and I never noticed.” ‘Akaashi’ sighed.

“But from what he told us, it’s so obvious. The way he gets so angry before Emo Mode… we can’t even call it Emo Mode anymore! It’s a literal temporary depression!” Akaashi started to cry. “I should have noticed. I should have asked him about it!” Kuroo sighed, and stepped forward once more, into the shorter boy’s space. He wrapped Akaashi in his arms and buried his face into his hair.

“I know,” Kuroo muttered. “I know.”


End file.
